far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Library Server
The Great library Server construction started in 2671 which didn’t complete until 2845. The Library is the largest structure in Perithr with it covering nearly 60 kilometers across a large craters’ base near Kotaludina the capital of Pharos, it is so big it is a city itself. Its highest point is 1.5 km and extends just as deep underground. The total amount of space is 2,061,630 km2 . The extensive amount of data is hard to quantify but there are estimates around 1.5 billion yottabytes. All data is contained on the server but, everything has a paper or physical backup in case of malware or another Scream were to occur. The Great Library offers various services from free information to research assistance that can be requested from every system in the Empire and several non-affiliated systems and worlds in the sector. However service was cut off since the Exigo to all Imperial related accounts. It's origins are based in pre-tech that is still not fully understood, being a major part of the job deciphering and figuring out what is locked away here. The Navigational Map data was one such structure that was based on the knowledge here. The Library is spread out into four distinct districts with a center hub connecting all of them. The first district is Pre-Scream recovery which houses many artifacts that are no longer fully understood and many lost myths and tales of humanities history. The second district is current day information about everything that moves, lives or exists in the sector. It includes data on all the planets biospheres and the aliens or humans that live there. The third district is the navigational recording, star mapping and lighthouse. The fourth district, houses the nobility genealogy records as well as all death records, as well as everything ever written since the Scream. The center hub houses the people, visitors and guards that work or visit the Library. It also provides those living there with amenities of restaurants, theaters, and includes many different businesses one would expect to find in a city on Pharos. First District - Pre-Scream The first district houses all myths and books from before the Scream in 2665. It also harbors all alien or unknown artifacts that are no longer functional or no one knows how they work. It also houses all the research done on the Scream and what could be done to prevent another or at least help recover from another. This consists of information on the sector and its known history, post-tech manufacturing, ideas around terraforming etc. All Velan scientists are required to update this information continuously and also collect information from third parties to add to the repository. Second District - Sector Bestiary The Second District includes every living thing in the sector in its records. Every single planet’s biosphere is included. This also includes all know species of Aliens and their history. Some live specimens are kept when newly discovered creatures are found, in the district. Allowing scientists from across the sector ease of access to the new creature. A section of this district is used as a museum of all the flora and fauna of the sector. Third District - Navigation The largest and most important district houses the Lighthouse and navigational records dating back to the Scream. It is here all maps are updated and sent to O.B.E.L.IS.K.S. and becomes accessible through a L.I.N.E.S. subscription. All map data is collected automatically by L.I.N.E.S. users where it is then refined going to through hundreds of checks to make sure there are no anomalies. This section also includes observatories as well as records of all stellar objects, and anomalies. The Khutat working here have the job of forecasting the next month of system to system travel, providing updates regularly to all L.I.N.E.S. users. In addition this section also houses the Department of Space Vehicles (D.S.V.) which contains records and registration of all ships in the sector navigated by L.I.N.E.S. users. Fourth District - Humanity The Fourth District is a massive physical library containing the written works of all of humanity since the Scream. It also serves as an important backup and record of noble genealogies dating back to the founding of the Empire. Death records of all nobles of the Empire were also recorded here. All present day events, new stories, and other media are all recorded here with permission from their copyright holders. Titles There are a number of different titled workers that work here in addition to their assistants. The current population of the Library is 124,981 working and living in the library. The jobs are very broad but many people are assigned to specific sections. The Navigation district by far has the most people working there. The Hierarchy of the library is the Council of the Grand Archivis where there are one for each district. They set the priorities of the entire library its grounds and what projects to improve the library. Grand Archivis: Responsible for the administration and providing new information being added to the Great Library, Overseers to Augurs, and Khutat. Augur: Responsible for taking in the data from OBELISKS and calculating the LINES Navigational Forecast, also keeping records of all stellar events that occur. Khutat: Responsible for validating, curating and updating information stored in the Great Library including the Star Charts. Responsible for maintaining the servers of the Great Library. For main article, see Velan Titles Library Information Services Pharos also provides the easiest way to access the Velan Ascendancy’s Great Library Server. Publicly accessible Comprehensive Archive and Research Data Systems (coll. Library CARDS) offer a wide variety of subscription models as well as one-time information request packages. For main article, see Library Information Services Velan Secure Storage Systems The vaults of the Great Library can also be used as a secure data storage system, available in several different security options, known as the Velan Secure Storage Systems '(VSSS). House Vela offered a variety of secure options for parties both small and large to store sensitive information, documents, and artifacts with the utmost discretion and secrecy. ''For main article, see ''Velan Secure Storage Systems''' Pretech Artifact Storage Rumor has it that the Great Library contains pretech artifacts of unknown purpose and origin. They don't show up in any official record, but some connect them to secret research facilities across the Perithr system. The Fall of The Velan Ascendancy Following the attacks on Orpheus, agents of the Velan Ministry of Merits under influence of the Conclave, together formed the organization REDACTED and justified the events on Orpheus and after, by naming the series of events Operation Kali Yuga. The formation of REDACTED inevitably triggered the Velan end time plans: 'T.I.A.M.A.T ''' (Transit Infrastructure And Mass Archive Termination). They destroyed all of Vela’s core services by first wiping servers and then blowing up the physical facilities. Category:House Vela Category:The Velan Ascendancy Category:The Velan Ascendancy Products